Un homme brisé
by Adraen
Summary: Quelques mois après la mort du prince royal Sei Kyou, le palais est en émoi et la situation est propice pour tous les charognards désirant récupérer leur part du gâteau. Dans cet atmosphère sombre, le chancelier Ryo Fui prépare un nouveau plan diabolique pour ébranler définitivement le jeune roi de Qin, Sei.


**Je sais, je n'ai toujours pas écrit la suite de LPI, mais j'ai eu quelques difficultés à écrire ces derniers temps.**

 **Enfin bref, voici un petit OS (techniquement c'en est un, mais par manque de temps je vais finalement le publier sous la forme d'un two-shots) sur un fandom très inexploré puisque je représente désormais un douzième des fics dessus :)**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

Un homme brisé

Un mois entier s'était écoulé depuis la mort du prince Sei Kyou, mais la faction du chancelier Ryo Fui jubilait toujours de sa victoire. Ils s'étaient débarrassé d'un de leurs plus coriaces opposants tout en affaiblissant lourdement la faction adverse, celle du roi Ei Sei. Les rumeurs indiquant la trahison du prince royal faisaient partie d'un stratagème du chancelier afin de ternir la réputation de la famille royale, et leur efficacité avait même dépassé ses attentes, puisque maintenant on chuchotait dans les rues de Kanyou que le roi lui-même dissimulait des richesses et des vivres qu'il ne désirait pas partager. Le chancelier et ses hommes disposaient donc d'un avantage certain sur le roi et les hommes de Sei Kyou, même s'ils étaient restés étonnement soudés malgré la mort de ce dernier, toutes les cartes se trouvaient désormais entre les mains de Ryo Fui.

Dans l'immense Kanyou, agitée comme à son habitude par un singulier mélange de soldats, de citoyens, de marchands et de réfugiés, au bout d'une rue, aux premiers abords identique à toutes les autres, se dressait une gigantesque demeure aux façades richement décorées. Cet imposant édifice était la propriété du chancelier d'État Ryo Fui, et en son sein se tenait un rassemblement de sa faction. Des dizaines d'hommes se tenaient assis dans une grande salle, discutant joyeusement de la dernière victoire de leur maître, la mort du prince Sei Kyou. Il s'agissait d'un grand moment pour la faction qui semblait se moquer éperdument du fait que de nombreux hommes avaient péri dans la bataille pour Tonryuu, pour eux ce n'était ni plus ni moins que le succès d'un autre des plans du chancelier. La discussion avait graduellement dérivé vers la recherche d'un moyen de fêter cette victoire sous l'œil attentif de Ryo Fui, assis sur l'équivalent d'un trône, et des idées allant des plus simples, comme organiser un grand banquet, aux plus farfelues, comme faire venir des animaux exotiques de contrées lointaines pour les goûter un à un, se présentaient. Soudain, alors que ses hommes passaient les différentes proposition au vote, le chancelier interrompit le débat :

« Ce n'est pas assez, dit-il simplement.

Le silence se fit alors dans la salle tandis que toutes les têtes se tournaient vers le chancelier qui arborait son habituel visage las. L'interrogation pouvait aisément se lire sur les visages de ses hommes, il reprit donc :

-Je pense que vous vous réjouissez bien trop tôt mes chers amis, dit-il d'une voix mielleuse qui, de sa part, faisait passer l'expression « mes chers amis » pour la pire des menaces de mort. Le roi est affaibli, mais il n'est pas encore tombé, continua-t-il, si nous voulons nous assurer une victoire sur lui et ses hommes, il reste encore fort à faire.

Il se leva et, sous le regard intimidé des officiels, marcha à travers la salle jusqu'à une large fenêtre offrant une splendide vue sur le palais royal.

-Que… Que proposez-vous monseigneur ? Demanda prudemment l'un de ses hommes.

-Tout comme moi, commença Ryo Fui, le roi est accompagné de piliers, lui permettant de faire face à l'adversité, des piliers sur lesquels il peut se reposer. Parmi eux se trouve notamment Shun Bun Kun, le chancelier de gauche, mais il est trop inaccessible.

-Vous voulez donc vous attaquer à ces piliers monseigneur ?

-Parfaitement, répondit-il, et je sais précisément quelle sera ma cible. Une cible plutôt aisée je dois dire. »

o0o

Quelques jours plus tard, à des kilomètres de la capitale, aux frontières entre l'État de Qin et l'État de Wei, un immense site de construction avait vu le jour quelques semaines auparavant, à l'emplacement même où une bataille avait fait rage, Choyou. L'armée de Qin, menée par le général Tou, avait tout d'abord eu du mal contre l'armée de Wei du général Go Hou Mei, mais au bout de trois jours d'affrontements la situation avait été renversée en faveur de Qin et Go Hou Mei avait dû fuir. Au lendemain même de la bataille, le chef des affaires militaires lui-même avait ordonné qu'un immense bastion soit bâti en utilisant le terrain pour renforcer les défenses, et toutes les forces présentes avaient dû mettre la main à la pâte. Cela faisait désormais cinq jours que le chantier avait débuté et pourtant pas le moindre progrès n'était visible, il faudrait au moins une année entière pour que la forteresse imaginé par le chef des affaires militaires Shou Hei Kun soit achevée, surtout que pour le moment, les milliers d'ouvriers promis afin d'entreprendre le terrassement n'étaient pas encore arrivés, ce qui obligeait les soldats non-expérimentés à faire le travail eux-mêmes.

Au milieu de l'agitation frénétique qui régnait sur le chantier, à l'intérieur d'une des tentes constituant le QG de l'armée se reposait, ou plutôt dormait, l'un des officiers. Il ne ronflait pas, mais était couché dans une position pour le moins étrange, bras et jambes écartés. Soudain, une voix se fit entendre devant la tente :

« Shin, le général te cherche, fit la voix. Shin ?

Une ouverture apparut à l'entrée de la tente, et plusieurs rayons de soleil se glissèrent à l'intérieur tout en dessinant le contour de la personne à qui appartenait la voix.

-Shi… Reprit la voix avant de s'arrêter net en découvrant le jeune homme allongé au sol. Shin ! Hurla-t-elle alors. Tu dors encore ? Le général Ryuu Koku organise une réunion des officiers et tout le monde t'attend pour commencer !

Les cris de la jeune femme eurent raison du sommeil de l'officier qui se releva péniblement en se frottant les yeux. Il tourna la tête vers la jeune femme avant de finalement répondre :

-Mmh... Se plaignit-il. Ten, tu pourrais prévenir avant d'entrer chez les gens comme ça.

-Mais oui, c'est ça. Répondit l'intéressée avec un soupir exaspéré. Allez, debout, on y va. »

Comprenant qu'il avait suffisamment causé de problèmes comme ça, le jeune officier accepta sans broncher et suivit la jeune femme. Son nom était Shin, commandant de cinq-mille hommes depuis peu et chef de l'unité indépendante Hi Shin. Il se trouvait qu'il était aussi le meilleur ami du roi lui-même, malgré sa condition, surtout en prenant en compte le fait qu'il avait rencontré le roi alors qu'il était esclave. La jeune femme qui marchait devant lui était la stratège de son unité, Ka Ryo Ten, et son amie depuis aussi longtemps que le roi, les trois avaient combattu ensemble lors de la révolte du prince Sei Kyou.

Shin tourna la tête vers le chantier en passant, cherchant du regard ses hommes parmi les travailleurs. Nombre d'entre eux avaient dû mettre la main à la pâte en attendant les travailleurs, et Shin avait vu son unité particulièrement lésée lorsqu'il patrouillait aux alentours. Après avoir traversé le chantier, les deux amis aperçurent enfin la tente du général, et accélérèrent pour éviter d'aggraver leur cas, mais ils furent tous deux surpris de découvrir le général devant la tente, en train de parler avec un inconnu. Lorsqu'il les vit, Ryuu Koku s'adressa à Shin :

« Shin, un messager est arrivé pour toi, fit-il en faisant un geste de la main en direction de l'inconnu.

-Un messager ? S'étonna Shin. Et quel est le message ? Demanda-t-il à l'homme qui se tenait derrière le général.

Le coursier s'avança et s'inclina brièvement devant Shin avant de prendre la parole :

-Commandant de cinq-mille hommes Shin, vous êtes demandé à Kanyou, ordre du roi.

-Sei ? Que veut-il ? Demanda Shin.

-Je ne suis qu'un messager, sire, répondit humblement l'homme. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il souhaite votre venue dans les plus brefs délais.

-Eh bien, je suppose que dans ce cas je n'ai plus le choix, lança Shin. Ten, tu passeras le mot à Kyou Kai, je la laisse aux commandes de l'unité pendant mon absence.

-Si tu veux, répondit Ten.

-Parfait, je me met en route immédiatement, reprit Shin avant de se tourner vers le général qui semblait agacé que le jeune capitaine ait trouvé une excuse pour éviter à nouveau une réunion, et de s'incliner devant lui. »

Shin sauta sur son cheval après avoir rapidement préparé le nécessaire pour le voyage, et chevaucha à toute allure en direction de la capitale, tout en essayant de deviner ce que pouvait bien vouloir Sei.

o0o

A Kanyou deux jours plus tôt, le chancelier terminait de présenter à ses hommes son plan pour affaiblir le roi et sa faction, et les réactions étaient pour le moins variables. Elles allaient de l'approbation pour ceux qui avaient le plus confiance en leur chef, à la crainte de ce que cela pourrait engendrer pour les autres.

« Vous voulez vous en prendre à un soldat ? Mais c'est bien trop dangereux ! S'écria l'un des officiels, qui se trouvait être le plus en désaccord avec son maître.

-Seigneur Shen, répondit calmement Ryo Fui, premièrement il ne s'agit que d'un paysan qui s'est élevé bien plus haut qu'il n'aurait dû, et deuxièmement c'est un idiot particulièrement naïf. Il n'y a absolument rien à craindre de lui.

-Mais sire, rétorqua le dénommé Shen, j'ai entendu dire qu'il était un combattant d'exception, et s'il décidait de se venger ?

-Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, dit le chancelier en caressant sa barbiche, lorsque j'en aurais fini avec lui, il ne restera rien de lui tel qu'il est actuellement, ce ne sera plus qu'un homme détruit, un homme brisé. »

Quatre jours après cette discussion, Shin arrivait enfin aux portes de Kanyou, ignorant tout des manigances contre lui. Il s'engagea dans l'allée principale, toujours aussi bondée, avant de se diriger vers le palais royal. Le plus tôt il verrai Sei, le plus tôt il saurai ce qui avait poussé son ami à le convoquer, et le plus tôt il pourrai repartir à Choyou. Décidé, il accéléra légèrement la cadence, slalomant entre les innombrables citoyens qui vaquaient à leurs occupations. Derrière un bâtiment, un homme laissa partir un oiseau dès qu'il vit le cavalier, avant de disparaître dans l'ombre.

o0o

A l'intérieur de la demeure du chancelier Ryo Fui, le même oiseau arriva avec hâte par une des fenêtres et se posa sur un des accoudoirs du ''trône'' du chancelier. Ce dernier présenta un large sourire en voyant le volatile, comprenant que sa proie avait enfin fait son apparition. Il se leva et se tourna vers ses hommes, puis prit la parole :

« Très bien, il est temps de passer à l'action. Seigneur Shen, appela-t-il, vous allez intercepter le capitaine Shin avant qu'il n'arrive au palais et vous allez l'entraîner à l'abri des regards en prétextant que le roi souhaite le rencontrer en privé, et là, vous allez l'attaquer avec une dague.

-Comment ? S'exclama Shen avec effroi.

-Vous m'avez très bien entendu, répondit Ryo Fui. Il faudra mettre toute votre intention de le tuer dans cette attaque, pour plus de crédibilité. De cette façon, il vous attaquera.

-Mais monsieur, je n'aurai aucune chance, geignit Shen.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, continua le chancelier d'une voix mielleuse, un autre de mes hommes sera chargé de prévenir les gardes afin qu'ils prennent le jeune Shin en flagrant délit d'agression, de cette façon il sera condamné et perdra la confiance de son roi.

-Je... Bégaya son interlocuteur. D'accord, j'y vais de ce pas.

Il s'inclina devant le chancelier et quitta la salle avec empressement. Derrière lui, Ryo Fui abandonna son masque de gentillesse pour reprendre un air beaucoup plus menaçant.

-Seigneur Kyou, appela-t-il froidement, allez prévenir les gardes. Faites en sorte qu'ils arrivent à temps pour voir le capitaine Shin enfoncer sa lame dans le corps de notre cher ami Shen.

-Sire ? Questionna prudemment Kyou. Vous voulez dire que vous allez laisser le seigneur Shen mourir ?

-Parfaitement, répondit calmement Ryo, et que cela serve de leçon aux autres si jamais il vous venait à l'esprit de contester mes ordres. »

Le seigneur Kyou acquiesça d'un geste de la tête et s'inclina devant le chancelier avant de quitter à son tour la salle.

o0o

Quelques temps plus tard, Shin arrivait enfin devant le palais. Il descendit de son cheval et commença à monter le grand escalier devant le palais, lorsqu'un inconnu cria son nom derrière lui. Il se retourna et découvrit un homme, un officiel d'après sa tenue, qui semblait avoir couru pour le rattraper. Il s'arrêta devant lui et récupéra son souffle avant de lui adresser la parole :

« Capitaine Shin ? Demanda-t-il pour vérifier son identité.

-En personne, répondit Shin.

-J'apporte un message du roi, il désire vous rencontrer en privé dans un lieu retiré, il m'a demandé de vous guider jusqu'à lui.

-Très bien, dit Shin non sans être intrigué que son ami désire le voir ailleurs que dans son palais, je vous suis.

-Par ici je vous prie, l'attira l'homme en montrant une ruelle d'un geste de la main. »

Shin le suivit dans la ruelle tout en gardant la main proche de son épée, cet homme était particulièrement louche, ses actions, ses paroles, tout exaltait la crainte chez lui. Peut-être n'était-ce que l'angoisse due au fait qu'il accomplissait une mission pour son roi, mais quelque-chose n'allait pas chez ce ''messager''. L'homme prit un autre tournant tout en faisant signe à Shin de continuer à le suivre, et l'inquiétude de ce dernier grandit lorsqu'il se rendit compte que l'homme le menait toujours plus loin de la rue principale. Finalement, le messager s'arrêta devant un puis entouré d'arbres, et se tourna vers Shin.

« Eh bien, lança prudemment ce-dernier, je ne vois pas Sei ici, vous êtes sûr de ne pas vous être trompé de route ?

Shin attendit la réponse de l'homme tout en le surveillant attentivement du regard et, voyant qu'il ne semblait pas répondre, il porta lentement la main à son arme. Le messager passa à l'action brusquement, bondissant en avant avec une dague à la main qu'il venait de tirer de sa ceinture. Shin eut juste le temps de s'esquiver d'une roulade sur le côté, et il entendit la lame de son adversaire fendre l'air à l'endroit même où se trouvait sa gorge une fraction de seconde plus tôt. Il dégaina aussitôt son épée et fit face à son agresseur.

« Pourquoi un officiel essaierait-il de me tuer ? Pensa-t-il tout en parant les assauts répétés de l'homme. Ça n'a pas de sens, il devrait savoir qu'il n'a aucune chance. »

Shin décida de seulement l'assommer pour pouvoir l'interroger plus tard, et s'apprêtait à s'exécuter lorsque l'un des coups de son adversaire passa au travers de sa garde, entaillant son avant-bras. Le jeune capitaine fit aussitôt un bond en arrière pour se mettre hors d'atteinte avant de jeter un coup d'œil à sa blessure. L'entaille était peu profonde et seulement un mince filet de sang en coulait.

« Bon sang ! S'énerva intérieurement Shin. Si seulement j'avais mis mon armure, ce type n'a pas l'air de plaisanter, je vais devoir m'y mettre un peu plus sérieusement. »

Il souffla un grand coup et chargea sans prévenir son agresseur, passant d'une posture défensive à une posture offensive qui lui convenait beaucoup mieux. Pris au dépourvu, son adversaire ne put s'esquiver et reçut la lame de Shin de plein fouet. Le jeune homme avait porté un puissant coup vertical qui avait tranché la clavicule gauche de son agresseur et tout le reste en dessous, séparant dans un flot de sang et d'entrailles diverses le corps de l'homme en deux parties. Le premier sentiment qui vint à l'esprit du jeune homme fut la surprise.

« Tiens, s'étonna-t-il intérieurement, il était nul finalement ? »

Puis les ennuis arrivèrent, sous la forme d'un détachement de la garde conduit par un autre officiel. Devant l'horrible spectacle devant lui, le chef ordonna aussitôt, et sans attendre la moindre explication de la part de Shin, qu'on se saisisse de lui pour le conduire aux cachots. Vaincu par le nombre et par l'incapacité morale de s'en prendre à la garde de la ville, Shin ne put résister et laissa les soldats prendre son arme et l'escorter vers les prisons.

o0o

De retour dans la grandiose demeure de son maître, le seigneur Kyou s'attelait au rapport de sa mission.

« C'était horrible, racontait-il d'une voix choquée, il y avait du sang partout et quand j'ai baissé les yeux et que j'ai vu le cadavre du seigneur Shen, j'ai découvert qu'il ne l'avait pas seulement tué, il l'avait coupé en deux !

-Épargnez-nous vos jérémiades seigneur Kyou, répliqua le chancelier tout en gardant son masque d'impassibilité, la seule chose que je veux savoir c'est si oui ou non vous avez accompli avec succès votre mission.

-Oui chancelier, répondit aussitôt l'homme, le jeune capitaine Shin est derrière les barreaux à l'heure actuelle.

-Parfait, se délecta Ryo Fui.

-Mais, commença l'un des officiels, dès que le roi sera au courant, il va le faire sortir de prison.

-En effet, répondit le chancelier à la surprise de ses hommes, et c'est exactement pour cela que nous allons faire en sorte que le roi n'ait pas le temps d'être au courant.

-Mais comment ? Demanda un autre de ses hommes.

-Assez simplement à vrai dire, lança le chancelier en s'avançant vers la sortie, nous allons juger et condamner le jeune Shin dès aujourd'hui, et c'est le roi lui-même qui devra prononcer la sentence, termina-t-il avec un léger sourire.

Devant lui, la surprise fit place à stupeur, qui se traduisit par des regards médusés tout autour de la pièce. Voyant que ses hommes ne semblaient pas saisir le déroulement de son plan, Ryo Fui décida de préciser ses explications :

-En tant que chancelier d'État, commença-t-il, c'est moi qui m'occupe de la justice, le roi n'est là que pour servir de porte-parole pour les décisions judiciaires, et c'est exactement de cela dont je vais me servir. »

Il ne laissa pas le temps à ses hommes de répondre et quitta la pièce avec un large sourire sur le visage, le regard tourné vers le palais royal.

o0o

Dans les geôles du palais, Shin avait été attaché dans une petite cellule dans laquelle il n'y avait qu'une minuscule ouverture d'où on ne pouvait voir qu'un fragment de ciel bleu en tirant les chaînes jusqu'à s'en couper la peau. Le jeune capitaine était assis contre l'un des quatre murs de la petite pièce, le visage dans les mains avec l'espoir de trouver un peu de repos, lorsqu'un garde arriva. Le soldat fit tinter les clés à sa ceinture et après quelques secondes, en sortit une qu'il inséra avec empressement dans la serrure de la cellule. Shin releva aussitôt la tête au son grinçant de la porte qui s'ouvrait, priant pour trouver devant son ami Sei devant lui qui pourrai le tirer de ce malentendu, mais il ne vit que le garde s'approcher. Ce-dernier marcha jusqu'au prisonnier et, avec une autre clé qu'il venait de sortir de son trousseau, défit les chaînes qui retenaient le jeune homme contre le mur. Le soulagement qu'éprouva alors Shin ne fut que de courte durée, car aussitôt les chaînes défaites, d'autres les remplacèrent pour entraver ses bras et ses mains. Shin pensa tout d'abord qu'on le déplaçait vers une autre cellule, mais lorsqu'il découvrit l'escorte de garde qui l'attendait dans le couloir, il comprit que la personne en charge de tout cela devait être plutôt pressée d'en finir. Il se résigna et laissa une nouvelle fois les gardes le conduire jusqu'à sa prochaine destination, et peut-être sa dernière.

Le trajet jusqu'à la grande cour de Kanyou, lieu où les jugements publiques d'hommes haut placés se déroulaient, fut particulièrement long et éprouvant pour Shin. Non pas à cause de la fatigue, en tant que soldat il était capable d'encaisser beaucoup plus que ça, mais à cause des regards de la population. C'était une tradition à Qin de faire traverser aux futurs condamnés toute la ville pour que les citoyens voient le visage de l'ennemi ou du traître. Mais pour Shin qui avait passé toute sa vie depuis son arrivée à Kanyou à protéger le peuple de Qin, les voir le regarder comme n'importe-quel autre criminel était destructeur. Il ne le savait pas encore, mais le pire restait encore à venir pour lui.

Lorsque Shin atteignit finalement la grande place, une immense foule s'y était déjà rassemblée. La récente exécution de l'amant de la reine-mère Rou Ai avait plut au peuple qui était donc impatient d'en voir une nouvelle. Tout autour de la place, les citoyens de la grande capitale huaient le jeune capitaine, le bruit était assourdissant et l'ambiance lourde. Entre les cris de la foule, les regards haineux et le centre de la place qui se rapprochait inexorablement, le mental d'habitude si solide de Shin était mis à rude épreuve. Finalement, le petit groupe s'arrêta et, sous les applaudissements et les cris de joie du peuple, le chef des gardes força Shin à s'agenouiller. La chaleur brûlait sa nuque et la lumière l'éblouissait tandis que les cris se faisaient de plus en plus assourdissants, sa vue se brouillait et ses paupières devenaient lourdes. Tout d'un coup, les bruits cessèrent, et alors qu'un roulement de tambour démarrait à ses côtés, Shin parvint à distinguer une silhouette en haut des escaliers, probablement l'instigateur de toute cette mascarade, dominant l'ensemble de la foule. Tout d'abord floue, la silhouette se précisa jusqu'au point où son visage fut visible. Shin écarquilla alors les yeux devant la vision qui s'offrait à lui, tout en haut des escaliers se tenait le roi lui-même, le visage grave.

« S...Sei, balbutia Shin, pour...pourquoi es-tu là ? »

La stupeur pouvait aisément se lire sur son visage, tandis que son meilleur ami, l'homme pour qui il était prêt à donner sa vie sans la moindre hésitation, se trouvait à la place du juge. Les cris de joie reprirent de plus belle, mais cette fois pour acclamer l'arrivée du souverain. Un homme aux côtés du roi fit taire la foule d'un grand geste de la main avant de sortir un parchemin qu'il déroula et tint devant lui. Il lança alors d'une voix tonitruante :

« Son immense altesse Ei Sei, roi du puissant État de Qin, est ici en ce jour afin de juger et de condamner ce traître, dit-il en pointant Shin de sa main libre. Les grands dieux sont témoins de ce jugement et savent le cœur de notre bon roi juste et impartial.

L'homme fit un pas de côté et s'inclina, laissant la parole à Sei qui s'avança alors de quelques pas avant de lancer à son tour :

-Commandant de cinq-mille hommes Shin, vous êtes accusé d'avoir assassiné un membre de la cour royale sous les yeux de plusieurs soldats de la garde. Sa voix parut hésitante pendant quelques instants, puis il reprit un peu de confiance. Devant la gravité du crime, l'absence d'alibi et la confirmation de plusieurs témoins, je n'ai d'autre choix que de vous déclarer coupable.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements et de cris de joie retentit alors dans la foule, impatiente d'assister à l'exécution.

-Je vous condamne donc à l'exil, continua Sei d'une voix forte, couvrant le bruit. Vous devrez avoir quitté le pays avant ce soir et l'accès à ce-dernier vous sera interdit, il marqua une courte pause avant de reprendre, jusqu'à la fin de vos jours. »

Une petite vague de déception parcourut les citoyens, rapidement remplacée par d'innombrables huées à l'attention de Shin, que les gardes relevaient pour le conduire vers l'extérieur de la ville. Pour le jeune capitaine, c'était comme si le monde entier s'écroulait devant lui.

 **Je dois avouer que je suis assez content de moi pour celui-là, autant par la quantité que par la qualité (je devrais faire preuve de plus de modestie...)**

 **Pour la suite, je l'écrirai quand j'aurai le temps (après le bac), et comme d'habitude, si ça vous a plu n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir en laissant une review et à bientôt !**


End file.
